Many mobile communication devices support transmit and receive operations over multiple frequency bands, but performance of these devices is often compromised by power loss due to mismatches between components under various operating conditions. For example, in order to limit radio frequency (RF) energy loss, discrete impedance tuner circuits are often included between an antenna and other front-end circuitry of the mobile communication device to match the impedance of the antenna to the impedance of the front-end circuitry. Such tuners occupy significant space on a printed circuit board within the mobile communication device, and may cause excess power dissipation due to insertion loss and low quality factors in some frequency bands. Some mobile communication devices also include DC-DC converters between a power amplifier and an antenna that are used to adjust the voltage supplied to the power amplifier in order to adjust the power of the RF signal generated by the antenna (e.g., increasing the power when the mobile communication device moves away from a base station). However, DC-DC converters may be costly, and may introduce a high level of noise that may affect the performance of the mobile communication device.